If I remember yesterday
by the4elementals
Summary: What would you do if you had a free day? Just one day you and only you could do anything you want without anyone remembering or having to deal with the consequences of your actions? Or so thats what you thought.
1. The morning after

**If I Remember Yesterday**

What would you do if you had a free day? Just one day you and only you could do anything you want without anyone remembering or having to deal with the consequences of your actions? Or so thats what you thought.

* * *

><p>As the sun rolled over the hills shedding light upon the horizon, a certain ebony haired hero slowly awoke from his previous state of slumber. Blinking the sleep away from his eyes and inhaling a deep breath, he reached over to where his mask layed on his bedside table<p>

Groggily he stood from his bed and stretched, taking in his surroundings like he always does. In doing so he was not aware that he was not alone. Upon stretching he soon found that he had left his uniform strewn across his floor leaving him in nothing but his boxers. Yet upon careful observation he soon found that not only were his clothes thrown across his floor carelessly, but also a distinctive purple clothing.

A purple that only one person within the Titans would wear, a purple miniskirt that is.

As his eyes widened in realization, he slowly turned back towards his bed to find fiery red locks peeking from under his comforter.

"What happened?" he says clutching his head between his hands. "Why can't I remember anything from last night, and why is.." He takes a gulp turning back to the sleeping girl in his bed. "and why in the name of the Justice League is Starfire in my bed?"

Careful not to wake the sleeping beauty in his bed, he cautiously walks round his room trying to see if anything gave him a clue as to what happened the previous night. For one he notices that his; and Starfires, clothes were not thrown randomly across his room. But are in fact in thrown in pairs starting from his door leading up to the bed. At the beginning of the clothes lays his cape and Starfires chest plate, next to come in the line of clothes is his shirt, Stars arm bands and utility belt. His pants and shoes alongside Starfires miniskirt and boots.

"Okay so I guess we got a little carried away, but that doesn't necessarily mean we did anything right?" We could have just decided to sleep with no clothes on." He silently said to himself as he continued to walk around.

After looking at his floor for five solid minutes he turned back towards his bed to see the time on his nightstand, reading 5:58 am. Its obvious to him it's certainly too early to be up and that he should turn back to sleep for another hour. Yet also torn, because for all he knows the young Tamaranean beauty could be peacefully sleeping in nothing but her underwear and bra.

If only his mentor could see him now, what would he say to him? He definitely couldn't say he doesn't remember a thing from last night, because heros are always supposed to be in control. No matter what the circumstance. Would he be able to play it off as a burning lust that finally couldn't be controlled? No, not even that would work.

But alas it was only our fair hero strolling around his room in his bright red boxers. No mentors to deal with, no team to argue with, just him and a sleeping girl. At least he can say its only one girl not two, boy wouldn't that be a disaster.

Yet as he made his way back towards the bed, he had not seen that one of Starfires armbands laying on the ground. That was until his foot met the cold other worldly metal, think of it as stepping on an over sized Lego® piece.

Letting out a small yelp he fell back onto the bed making it move just a bit. But the small bit of movement was just enough to arouse the sleeping Tamaranean from her sleep.

Shifting from her position to sit up, she lazily outstretched her arms unaware of the petrified boy wonder sitting just feet away. Giving a contented sigh, her eyes began to flutter open much to the dismay of Robin. Panicking the boy blunder got up too quickly thus resulting in landing on his face.

Upon hearing a thud, Starfire stood from the bed to address whoever or whatever had made the noise.

"Whoever you are, show yourself now and explain why you have trespassed into my place of dwelling." she commanded with raising her hand in a defensive manner. Scared and with flushed cheeks, Robin slowly got up from his position on the floor.

"Um look Star, uh this isn't your room. Its mine and uh I think I should be the one asking you why you're here." Robin stated a bit shakily. For an angry Tameranean is something that should be handled with caution.

Gasping at the realization, she took in her surroundings taking in that this was in fact not her room but Robins. The striking difference should have been obvious when she awoke, while Starfires room is purple Robins room was a dull grey.

"Oh! My apologies Friend Robin, I did not realize I was not in my room" she said clasping her hands together in front of her face. "But why is it that I am in your room and not mine?" she questioned tilting her head in an innocent matter.

Turning as red as a tomato Robin took a moment to word their current predicament in a matter that would upset the Tameranean princess.

"Uh, well you see Star." inhaling a deep breath, he continued "I'm not entirely sure why you're here, or what happened for that matter either."

Noticing their current predicament, more so the lack of clothes they have. Robin brought it upon himself to grab clothes for the 2 of them.

"Uh hey Star?" Robin said looking away with clear discomfort.

"Yes friend Robin?" unaware of what caused him such distress.

Handing over a shirt Robin simply stated "Here, you might want to put this on"

With raised eyebrows she took the shirt not fully understanding the situation. That was until she looked down and found her uniform sprawled across the floor. Looking at her current attire, she noticed that she was in only a bra and underwear. Being on Earth she had learned within a few days on what was okay and what wasn't, and the way she was at the moment was definitely not appropriate. Luckily Robin had given her a big enough shirt to cover most of her body up.

She quickly slipped on the shirt with speed that would make even the Flash jealous. Fueled by the embarrassment that Robin had seen her in nothing more then her undergarments.

Once she deemed herself appropriate she made her way towards the Boy Wonder and whispered "X'hal Robin, what did we do?"

Turning to face her he replied "I wish I knew Star, I wish I knew."

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaaaand there's the first chapter! Hope ya like it, I'm probably going to update this next Friday. But what happens, what did they do? Did they do the deed? Was this the only thing that our favorite Boy Wonder did or was there more? Find out next week on Dragon Ball Z-wait thats not it. <strong>


	2. What the

**CH. 2 What the...**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Teen Titans (duh) but I do have this really nice pen that I found.

"Alright so I woke up this morning in my boxers"

"And I awoke in my undergarments"

"Yea so... You don't remember anything from last night?"

"No, and you do not remember anything at all either friend Robin?

"Nothing"

And so the boy wonder and the Tameranean princess sat on the bed pondering why is it that they could not remember the day before. They were obviously avoiding the fact that they woke up together, well really that they had slept together in the same bed. Naked.

"Friend Robin?"

"Yea Star?" he replied quietly.

"Why are we not able to recall yesterdays events?"

"I don't really know Star, when I try to think about it it's like a haze" he said with a far away look in his eyes.

By the time they had finished talking the clock read 6:30 almost an hour since they both woke up. Soon the rest of the team would be awake and notice the 2 missing titans.

Getting up from her sitting position on the bed, Starfire turned to Robin and spoke "I believe it would be deemed inappropriate if the other were aware of our current state,."

Snapping out of his thoughts he looked up to Starfire "Huh? Oh ya sorry Star I was just thinking, and ya I guess you should go back to your room before the others get up and see you here."

Gathering her clothes in her arms she made her way towards the door, but not before leaving Robin another comment.

"Friend Robin, Even though we are unable to remember yesterday, I found it a bit pleasant to be waking in your room rather than mine" she said with a faint blush on her face.

With pink tinted cheeks he replied "Um ya Star, it uh *ahem* was kind of nice."

With that Star left through the door with a familiar whoosh of the door shutting behind her.

* * *

><p>After a rather cold shower Robin emerged from his private bathroom, his thoughts swarming with what Starfire said before she left. "She liked it? She. Liked. It. If only I stayed in bed, maybe.. No. Okay get a hold of yourself Robin focus, what happened yesterday? Why can't we remember? Wait. Does the rest of the team know what happened?" he thought to himself out loud.<p>

Meanwhile down the hall Starfire was having a similar talk with herself, but hers went more like:

"Oh how Glorious Silkie!" she said while flying around with a squirming worm in her arms. "Oh Silkie, how I wish I could awake every morning like that" thinking back to Robins shirtless form, until she then remembered their current dilemma.

Floating down to the floor she pondered for a moment "But what happened yesterday? Robin informed me of many earthen ways that will stop one from remembering things, but he has a strict ban on many of those items." with a growing smile her mind soon wandered to think about what they had done, before speaking to the aggravated larva once more. "Oh silkie do you think we partook in the Earthen ritual of consummating love?" with one last squeal she left the annoyed larva on her bed to get ready for the day.

An hour later the bubbly princess emerged from her room and flew through the tower halls to reach the common room. Exploding through the doors she greeted her friends as she does every morning. However this morning was different, very different.

Littered all throughout the room were plastic clubs and various other forms of garbage. Along with many other titans, honorary Titans, and other super powered teenagers laid scattered across the room in different states.

Sprawled out on the couch wearing a lampshade, Kid Flash had his arm around Jinx while snoring soundly. Across the room on a bar stool hanging onto the counter laid what looked like to be, Batgirl?

By now Starfire was highly confused. Batgirl or anyone associated with the bat family NEVER came by to the Tower ever in the 3 years the team was formed. More importantly she laid there with an empty cup hanging limply from her hand.

As she was turning to leave, she came face to face with a black and white mask.

Clearing his throat "Uh Star, what is.. what..what is all this" he managed to say.

"Oh um friend Robin I believe we have had a party"

Giving an aggravated sigh, Robin grabbed his communicator to contact his other teammates. Hopefully they were conscious of their actions and could explain what had happened last night.

"Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg come to the common room Now." he spoke in a somewhat neutral tone.

Deciding to speak up about the multi-superpowered teens scattered throughout the room Starfire asked "Friend Robin shall I wake the others?"

"No, thats okay I got it" he replied. Walking around the kitchen counter, Robin opened one of the drawers and pulled out a metal canister with a red cone attached to it. Turning to address Starfire, "Hey Star, you might want to cover your ears."

Doing what she was told, she placed her hands up to her head giving a nod to Robin. With that he lifted his hand into the air, pressing down on the bullhorn, sounding off the blaring sound that came with it.

Not a second after the bullhorn sounded, off multiple cries of annoyance could be heard coming from all throughout the room.

With a satisfied grin, Robin spoke to the mound of groggy teenagers.

"Everyone listen up. There are 3 bathrooms located on the 4th floor of the tower that you may all use. Once you're all done freshening up I want everyone back here in the common room ready to give me a detailed report about yesterdays events, as well as ready to clean the mess that was made. " Multiple groans could be heard, but he continued on. "And don't even try leaving the tower, it won't work."

Turning to walk out of the room, he stopped right before he got to the door and opened the small metal box on the wall pushing the button inside. Thus activating the towers built in lockdown system, preventing anyone to come inside but also stopping anyone from leaving.

Satisfied he walked back to the counter to Starfire, as the other superpowered teens scrambled to the door.

"Friend Robin did you have to put the tower on the down lock?"

Shrugging he replied "I know some of them will try to leave, especially Kid Flash. And I think I saw Speedy getting ready to leave also."

Nodding her head in understanding, she asked "Do you believe they will have the answer to yesterdays events?"

Taking a moment to think before he replied "I don't know Star, I hope so."

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-da! The second chapter is up hope ya enjoyed it. I know things are pretty slow but never fear its going to pick up the pace following the next chapter. Until next the next chapter, leave a review, comment, you can even tell me about your day I don't mind.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I want details.**

**Disclaimer: ** I still don't own Teen Titans, but I'll let you guys know if I ever do.

* * *

><p>Climbing onto a chair Robin spoke loudly to the group of teenagers before him "Alright everyone, you won't do written reports but expect me to ask everyone here about what happened yesterday. I'll make my way around to each of you while all of you are cleaning up. Trash bags are under the sink, you can find the vacuum and broom in the closet along with any other cleaning supplies. Have fun."<p>

Jumping down from the chair to address his immediate teammates.

"Look guys I can't quite remember what happened yesterday, and I already spoke to Starfire to see if she could remember and she can't. So can any of you guys tell me what happened?" he asked.

Raven was the first to speak out of the 3.

"I don't know. But whatever it is that you and Star are worried about stop it, you're giving me a headache."

With a faint blush dusting his face, Robin cleared his voice and spoke.

"Uhm sorry about that, why don't you go take a break from all the emotions. I'll call you if I need anything."

With a huff Raven left through a black portal to who knows where.

Turning to address the two other male titans. "Alright so Beastboy and Cyborg what about you guys?"

"Uh sorry dude I'm just as lost you are, but man we had a party and I can't remember? I'm supposed to be the party animal!" Beastboy cried while flailing his arms around.

"Look man even my built in cameras can't detect anything from yesterday. Its like someone hacked into my system and just cut the day out."

Letting out an aggravated sigh and running his hands through his hair, Robin just couldn't understand why none of them could remember what happened yesterday.

"Alight Cy, can you tell me what was the last thing you can remember before waking up this morning?"

"Oh ya I can tell you just let me go through my tapes and I can find out. I can also check the towers built in security camera's for anything."

Of course the towers security cameras. How could Robin forget that there are cameras on every floor, meaning that it could show him when and possibly why he woke up with Starfire in his room. But it also means that whatever happened Cyborg would see it when he checked the system.

Deciding it was better than nothing he spoke again.

"Alright you do that, and also check with the local news for anything that might help us figure out what happened yesterday. The rest of us will help clean up and see if anyone else

can recall anything."

With the final word given the four Titans set out to do their assigned jobs. But not before Beastboy spoke again.

"Oh c'mon Robin it barely 7 and we haven't eaten yet! I'm starving!"

Clearly annoyed at Beastboys comment Robin shook his head and went on to ask around if anyone knew about the day before.

* * *

><p>Walking over the Mega computer, Robin grabbed a clipboard and a piece of paper from one of the shelves to write down everyone's name and information he can get from them.<p>

Looking around he wrote down the name of every super powered hero in the room. Which was a lot, and some of them surprised him. For one he saw Batgirl with a black trash bag in one hand and picking up garbage from the floor with the other, all the while having a look of great displeasure. In another part he saw Pantha lifting the couch in the air while Kid Flash grabbed all the trash underneath, followed by Aqualad vacuuming.

Shaking his head he continued writing down the names of who he saw. So far on his list are _Batgirl, Kid Flash, Speedy, Aqualad, Red X, Panth- _wait a second. He stopped his writing to look at what he just wrote.

"Red X?" he whispered to himself. No that can't be right, Red X was-no is a criminal and shouldn't be in the tower at all. Looking up again to see if it was a mistake he soon found that he was wrong and what he wrote is in fact true.

There at one of the walls scrubbing off an odd brown gunk was Red X. His uniform disheveled and his mask partially up exposing his lower half of his face. Robin stared shocked at the partially masked thief, surprised that the features he saw looked like they belonged to someone no older than 15 at the most.

After his initial state of shock passed it was replaced with anger. Stalking over, Robin pulled out his grappling gun aiming it for Red X's torso to wrap around.

With a pull of the trigger the grappling gun fired off wrapping around Red X and bringing him to the floor. Reaching the confused villain Robin spoke.

"What are you doing here." he stated grabbing him with the collar.

"Well look who came to interrogate me. How's it going bird brain?" Red X replied smirking

"What are you doing here?" the Boy Wonder snarled.

Dropping the grin Red X spoke.

"Look I woke up this morning on the floor to your obnoxious bullhorn. I don't know why I'm here, but since you decided to trap everyone here I thought I might as well clean up, so you're welcome. 'Cause the sooner this place is clean the sooner I can leave." picking up the smirk again he continued. "But while I'm here I might as well poke around and check this place out. I've always wondered what the inside of your guys tower looked like. And to say I'm actually surprised I thought it'd be boring in here."

Not satisfied with his answer, Robin decided to drag the tied up Red X towards the door to get him into the interrogation room. Which was just a grey metal box with only two chairs and a plain steel table.

Walking the tied up criminal towards the interrogation room, Robin's mind swarmed with questions then before.

_First I wake up and find that Starfire is in my room, next I walk into the common room to find it trashed, then I see Red X scrubbing the walls like its the most normal thing to do. All the while I can't remember damn thing and neither can my team. What the hell is going on?_

Finally reaching the interrogation room, Robin pushed Red X onto a chair before pulling out his communicator to contact the rest of his team.

"Everyone to the interrogation room now."

Moments later Red X was surrounded by very angry Titans. Starfire's eyes were glowing an eerie green color, and had starbolts ready. Cyborg had his sonic cannon out, aiming for the criminals face. Beastboy transformed into a lion waiting to strike. Raven floated ominously above the floor with her hood over her face.

Chuckling Red X looked up to the fuming Titans.

"Well look who joined the party, it was getting pretty boring here with chuckles. Not much fun ya know." continuing on "Hey cutie you're looking great today. But all this grey is such a damper on your looks" he spoke directly towards Starfire.

Angered at his blatant flirting she responded.

"You will do the shutting up now."

Deciding to speak to his team, Robin walked forward from the wall he was at.

"Star, Cyborg I need you two to hold down X while I take his back. Make sure you don't let him move his arms or his hands."

"Now you're gonna have to take me to dinner before you start undressing me."

Scoffing Robin nodded to the metal man and princess, signaling for them to grab Red X.

Grabbing Red X from under the arms with one hand, they waited for Robin to cut the rope from around X's torso. Once Robin was finished cutting, Cyborg and Starfire grabbed Red X's wrist bringing them up and away from his body bringing him into a very awkward and uncomfortable position.

Realizing what they were doing Red X drew his attention to try and wiggle free by kicking his legs around. However this resulted in something constricting his legs together. Looking down, he saw Beastboy in the form of a snake coiled tightly around his legs, immobilizing him.

Seeing Red X struggle but unable to break free gave a sort of satisfaction to Robin.

"Nice try X, but you're not going anywhere unless we say so."

"Well it looks like you guys have finally caught on, I was beginning to think you guys were really that dumb to just keep putting handcuffs on me."

Even though he was caught and unable to move, Red X was somewhat pleases that the Titans finally learned their lesson. After a few years of this cat and mouse game he got tired of always escaping easily, he liked a bit of a challenge. It kept him on his toes.

Robin knowing that Red X's suit was powered with Xenothium, he undid the belt that held the powerful chemical and other sorts of weapons. He did not need for Red X to reach down to press a button transporting him away. But then again, here he was in the tower, when he could've pressed a button and be long gone. Though Robin was not going to take any chances.

After removing the belt, Robin walked out of the room to place it out and away from the criminals' hands.

Walking back to the interrogation room, Robin pulled out a pair of handcuffs to place on Red X.

"Alright guys turn him around please."

"Sure thing man" Cyborg said. Motioning to Star, they both turned giving access to Robin.

Pulling out the handcuffs from his own utility belt, he placed the cool metal around the criminals wrist enabling him from moving his arms. Finished he spoke to his two teammates once more.

"Okay, you guys can set him down."

Going to sit across the table, Robin dismissed his team to the outside room to watch over and record whatever Red X had to say. Clearing his throat he spoke.

"Okay, since you can't remember anything from yester-"

"Hey I never said I can't recall everything from yesterday, I can remember little bits and pieces. Granted its a little fuzzy, but its still something." the criminal replied cutting Robin off.

Slightly annoyed that he was cut of, Robin spoke again.

"If thats the case, why didn't you say that earlier?"

Red X smirked at Robins reactions, he just loved to ruffle the little birds feathers.

"Well you asked about how I got into your lovely tower and why I was in your tower. Not if I remember everything from yesterday."

"If thats the case, start explaining."

Leaning back in his chair Red X spoke once more.

"Can I get some water first before I start? I'm gonna need it if I'm telling a story."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, that was a longer chapter then what I'm used to. But it's okay I don't mind that much, and I'm sure you guys don't either. But Red X, was that a surprise? *click* or Nah? What does he remember, how does he remember? Stay tuned to find out. Like always leave a comment, review, question, or whatever.<strong>


End file.
